Challenge
by Sweet Lil Hellcat
Summary: A RemusSere fic. If you don't like the idea then please don't read. I hope you enjoy it.
1. A Transformation and A Challenge

Harry Potter is a Trademark of Warner Brother's Studio, and is Copy written by J.K. Rowling. All Rights Reserved.

Sailor Moon is Copy Written by Takeuchi Naoko

* * *

A transformation and A Challenge

* * *

The light of the full moon expanded across the land, giving the area an eerie glow. The Only sound made was a scream. It seemed as if all of the creatures of the forest were petrified. The only movement was that of a man, wreathing in agony as his bones twisted and changed. Fur began to grow on his contorted face, and hands. His back arched in pain, while the man's face elongated and formed a canine-like snout, and a tail began to emerge. Hands and feet turned into paws. Nails became claws, and once harmless human teeth turned flesh-tearing dangerous weapons of a predator. Dark kind, yet weary eyes now animalistic, and a glowing yellow. The last thing to change was the man's mind. The image of a young woman with joyous silvery-blue eyes, and soft silver-blonde hair was the man's, now turned beast, final thought. From the Shadows, where the man once stood, came a wolf ready for the hunt. A giant wolf, a werewolf named Remus Lupin.

In another part of England, A woman sat up in bed. Cold sweat pouring from her brow. Her silvery bangs matted against her forehead by sweat, and silvery-blue eyes showed confusion, fear and concern. She climbed out of her bed and walked towards the large balcony doors and opened them. A soft night breeze cased the rest of her hair and blue satin nightgown to flutter around her as she stepped outside into the summer night. The light of the full moon caressed her silken skin, giving it an alabaster glow. She looked to the north where she knew he was. She could feel him in the back of her mind. She listened carefully, and was rewarded with the almost inaudible sound of a beast howling in pain and loneliness.

She turned around and faced her room; with eyes closed, a single tear made it's way down her smooth cheek, while a single thought played in her mind

'Remus, my love. I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry.'

"Auntie Serena? Are you all right?"

A small voice and a soft knock at her door brought the woman out of her revere. She quickly wiped the tear from her cheek and opened her bedroom door to find her young niece standing there in her white cotton nightgown, with her frizzy, curly brown mass of hair sticking out wildly in every direction.

"I'm fine Mia-dear. Go back to bed, you have to get up early tomorrow morning if we're to get to Diagon Alley before the crowds."

"All right auntie. Good night." Hermione said, her wide brown eyes now held a slightly haunted look to them as she look at her aunt one last time before turning and walking back down the hall off her aunt's house to her room.

"Good night dear." Serenity sighed. She knew that something was going to happen. It was a gut feeling. Since her brother and sister-in-law had passed in a tragic car wreck on their way to their surgery after their trip to France, things had changed for her. She was now the soul guardian of young Hermione. It would take some adjusting to, but they were both capable, intelligent witches. And who better for Hermione to be with then her aunt, who was also muggle-born, and knew the cruelties of some of the pure blooded families.

With a sigh, Serenity climbed back into bed, leaving the balcony wide open. As she drifted back into slumber, she sent out one last thought out to her secret beloved.

'Remus, if you can hear me, know that I love you, and I will always be waiting for you.'

Back in the forests, a large wolf perked its ears up, as if listening to something. It shook its head as if to clear its mind and once again concentrated on its prey.

* * *

There you have it. I decided to take this fic up myself. Sigh I guess no one wanted the starter. But if someone would still like the starter to begin his or her own fic, I'll give it. Well I don't know where this story is heading, but all I know is that it's going to be Remus/Serena. Well Ta! And please R/R 

Lunar Neko-chan

Okay, so I added a few things to this, because I thought it needed it. I hope you guys like the changes. Let me know. I love hearing what you have to say.

'Til next time kiddies

Hellcat


	2. A Trip Down Memory Lane

Harry Potter is a Trademark of Warner Brother's Studio, and is Copy written by J.K. Rowling. All Rights Reserved.

Sailor Moon is Copy Written by Takeuchi Naoko

* * *

Trip Down Memory Lane

* * *

The hustle and bustle of Diagon Alley seemed to be greater this year. The street was a whirlwind of colors and smells. The rustling of feathers and soft hooting came from the owl post, and the hocking of wares traveled through the crowd from street vendors. Through the crowd of witches and wizards of all ages, Serena swiftly wove in and out of the obstacles, with her niece gripping the back of her sapphire colored robes, as to not get swallowed up by the crowds. 

"Hermione dear, why don't you go find your books, and then meet me near the register. I have to look for a book myself."

"All right aunt Serena." With that said, Hermione disappeared into the throng of children looking for their schoolbooks, and Serena began to look for her own book.

"Well, well, well. Serenity, I never thought I see you in Diagon Alley ever again. I see you're looking as beautiful as ever my dear little mudblood."

Serena stiffened at the voice. A flood of memories clashed in her mind: memories of torment, ridicule alienation, humiliation, and most of all, pain. The pain of being sorted into a house where she was shunned. The pain of being singled out because of your lineage and the pain of being humiliated by a person who you thought was showing you kindness.

"Lucius." The name was like the bitterest vinegar in Serenity's mouth. It rolled off her tongue like an arsenic and hemlock tea, leaving a tannic residue in its wake.

"So you remember me, little mudblood."

"How could I ever forget a pompous arse such as yourself Lucius Malfoy?"

"Tsk, tsk, such language for such a tiny woman. Then again, you've always been a spitfire haven't you?" Lucius' lips twisted into a sadistic grin. Serenity turned to face the man whom she had held so much loathing for.

His white-blonde hair was slicked back, just as it had been when they had attended Hogwarts, though his hairline had receded greatly since last she saw him. His face had become more defined, and somewhat more weathered. Fine lines had formed around his eyes and mouth, from scowling too much she supposed. His eyes were the same soul freezing ice blue that had not a hint of warmth in them.

"I was only like this around arrogant bastards, such as yourself and your cronies Lucius."

"As I recall, you yourself wanted to be in my little... entourage."

"What I wanted Lucius Malfoy, was to accepted and not be the object of ridicule. Thank God that I came to my senses when I did, or else I may have become a tool for you and you 'brethren' to use to get to other 'mixed bloods'."

By then Serena was glaring at Lucius and gripping the book she had found. "In any normal circumstance I'd bid a good day, but to wish you one would bring shame and destruction upon man kind." Serena turned and left to find her niece in the crowds.

* * *

In a heavily wooded area, north of London, a man sat alone in a shack. On the outside it looked like an old run down hunter's shelter that had been in disuse for decades. The planks that made up the outer wall looked rotted and mossy. The weathered door was boarded over, as were the tiny windows. The thatch roof looked moldy and picked at by the birds. In fact the whole structure look as if it would collapse if sneezed on by a church-mouse.

Amazingly enough the inside was quite different from the outside. The planks inside were solid and polished, and there was a small fireplace that made the inside glow gold. There was a small stove in a corner with a short stone counter with a sink, below a row of cabinets, which held the cups, plates, and cookware. A small wooden table with a lit candle placed in the middle and two wooden chairs was placed near a small icebox.

A single bed lay in the corner opposite the small "kitchen", with a dresser and a large trunk at the foot of the bed. Seated there was a frail looking man, with pale skin and scraggly looking hair. His clothing was well worn, and looked moth eaten. His pale face looked sallow, and his eyes seemed dark and dull as he looked at a picture in his hands.

The picture was of six young adults. Three were handsome young men. One with raven black hair, that seemed unruly. His dark chocolate eyes were framed by black wire-rimmed glasses, and twinkled with mirth. To the right of him was a tall man that was smirking at the camera. His dark black hair was messy, but not unruly as his friend's. His dark blue eyes sparkled mischievously. And lastly to the left was a pale young man with light sandy hair, which was neatly pulled back. A gentile smile graced his lips, while his light grayish eyes looked tired, but sparkled with happiness.

Each of the young men held a young woman in his arms. The young man with the glasses held a classic beauty, with graceful flowing red hair. A light blush graced her pale peach skin, as she smiled warmly to the camera, and her dazzling green eyes, warm and gentile. The tall young man held an exotically mysterious beauty. Her lightly tanned skin and slightly almond shaped eyes gave her an exotic look, and her satin-like hair shimmered with reds, and browns of various shades that gave her the air of mystery. Her full strawberry pink lips curved into a sly grin while her warm brown-green eyes glowed with caring. The last young woman was an angelic beauty. Her hair flowed around her like liquid silk; shimmering ever so slightly that it looked like molten silver. Her rose-pink lips smiled gleefully to the camera and her cool silver-blue eyes that sparked with joy and happiness offset her glowing pale skin. The man ran his fingers across the photo whispering the names of the people as he went across them.

"Sirius... Ari... James... Lilly..." his fingers lingered upon the last figure, as he was choked by a swell of emotion. He uttered the final name, barely above a whisper of a mouse. "Sere."

He remembered the first day that he had seen her. She was a vision. Her silvery hair was wound into a braided coil at the back of her head, and her pale face was flushed with excitement. As she looked to the enchanted ceiling radiant silver-blue eyes sparkled in wonderment and joy. He watched as she spoke animatedly yet hushed to Lilly Evans, a red headed third year Gryffindor, and a mysterious brunette. Of course all eyes were on the two strange girls, since it was in the middle of the term, and she definitely didn't look to be a first year student.

He watched as Lilly said her farewell to the two girls and sat at the Gryffindor table. Remus had been awakened from his trance like state that the angel-like girl seemed to have put him under when Headmaster Albus Dumbledore announced the arrival of two transfer students.

"Ariana Tidal." The Brunette walked up and sat on the stool and was sorted into Gryffindor.

"Serenity Granger." That was her name. The angel that held his attention since she walked through the Hall's massive doors. He watched her as she gracefully swept up the stairs and sat on the stool daintily as the old ragged sorting hat was placed on her head. His heart almost leapt out of his chest when the hat called out "SLYTHERINE!"

All at once his world came crashing down. How could an angel be thrown into the snake pit? She couldn't be evil, and by the way she had acted before with Lilly, she didn't seem to mind Muggle-born witches. In fact She looked distraught to be sorted into that house.

Remus clutched the old photograph, which was taken with a regular muggle camera, to his chest and curled into a tight ball on the small bed. The only sounds were that of the fire crackling away in the small fireplace and the nocturnal creatures of the surrounding forest.

The candle on the table flickered almost as if it were sad to illuminate the man on the bed. A single tear made it's way down his cheek as he fell into a deep dreamless slumber.

* * *

There you have it! The Next chapter... FINALLY! Sorry about the wait, There has been a lot of things going on and not all of them good. I'm really trying to work on my writing, but I don't' know when the next chapter will be out. But please review. Hell if you want to E-mail me with some Ideas that'd be great! 'Til next time kiddies, Lunar Neko-chan

* * *

Okay no change to this chapter. So move on. 

Enjoy!

Hellcat


	3. Decisions and Shocks

Harry Potter is a Trademark of Warner Brother's Studio, and is Copy written by J.K. Rowling. All Rights Reserved.

Sailor Moon is Copy Written by Takeuchi Naoko

A.N. - Hah! It's not up here. It's at the bottom of the story! Enjoy!

* * *

Decisions and Shock

* * *

"Our next order of business is the assignment of a new Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor." 

"Yes, preferably someone who actually _knows_ something about the subject, and not some fraudulent poster boy for Witch Weekly. In fact I would be more then willing to take on the class myself Albus, and leave my position as potions master at this school."

"Now, now Severus. I know that you wish to have the position of DADA professor, but at this time, your talent in potion making is invaluable. No I have another candidate in mind."

"Who would that be Albus?"

"A former student actually, who is in desperate need of employment."

"Come now Albus. If you're giving the position to some vagabond just because the person was a former student…"

"Yes. I must agree with Severus on this. Albus, how do you know they are qualified?"

"I was coming to that Minerva. Don't fret about his qualification to the position. He graduated with the highest marks in DADA/"

"Well? What is his name?"

Albus smiled a bit at this and his eyes began to twinkle. "Remus Lupin"

"WHAT? You cannot be serious! He's a bloody _werewolf_!" at this outburst, the rest of the professors present began to murmur their thoughts about this news to one another. Had the Headmaster gone completely batty?

"Now Severus, calm down my boy. I am well aware of Mr. Lupin's condition.

"Albus, what of the safety of the students? And what of the days of the full moon, as well as the day after, he won't be able to teach his lessons then."

"The students will be safe Minerva." Albus Dumbledore then turned to the silently fuming potion's master, Severus Snape.

"As you know Severus, there is a potion that allows a person afflicted with lycanthropy to keep their minds while transformed on the full moon."

"I take it that you would like me to brew it for Lupin if he does indeed become a professor." Snape bit out.

"What a wonderful idea Severus! That would be most helpful."

"Well, that is one part of the problem, but it still does not answer my other question Albus." Minerva McGonagall eyed the old headmaster of _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_ noting the twinkle even more then they had before.

"Well if no one objects, I'm sure Severus would be more then capable of taking on the classes Mr. Lupin would have to miss, in addition to his usual potions classes."

Snape grudgingly agreed to the arrangement, knowing that if he did not do it then, Dumbledore would snare him into it at a later date. Though he would not agree without having one last try at dissuading the "barmy old coot" from hiring "that flea-bag ex-marauder".

"What about his association with Black? He very well could assist that convict to get onto the grounds and into the castle."

"Nonsense Severus. Now, if there are no other objections, I will go and send an owl to Mr. Lupin."

* * *

"Aunt Serena? " Serenity Granger was pulled from her thoughts by her young niece calling her name.

"What is it Mia-dear?" Serenity answered, turning away from the copies of 101 potions for the home and Most Potent Potions; Silver Edition she had been staring at.

"I've found all my books." Hermione said as she adjusted her grip on the large stack of tomes.

"Okay then. I'm almost done here. Why don't you go over to the counter? I'll be along shortly." Serenity turned back to the books she had been staring at and grabbed Most Potent Potions; Silver Edition and went to join her niece in the long queue in front of the counter.

"After this, we'll head over to the apothecary to drop these books off, then over to _Quills & Spills_ for your parchment, ink and quills. You're new robes should be done by then so we'll stop at _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions_. After that we can go over to _Witches Brew_ and see if Ari will be able to have some tea with us." Serenity said to her niece as she paid for all the books.

When they were paid for, Serenity and Hemione waded through the virtual river of people that crowded the street, and made their way to Serenity's apothecary shop; _Master's Choice Potions & Supplies_, and dropped off there heavy cargo.

"Whew, now I know what a salmon feels like. Ready to go out again?" They walked down the alley and passed _The Magical Menagerie_, where a squashed-face orange half neezle caught Hermione's eye. Serenity made a note of that and planned to come by and put a reserve on the creature. As soon as they were at _Quills & Spills_, Hermione quickly found the rest of her school supplies and they managed to pay for the items quickly. Then they walked back towards _Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions_ and pick up her new school robes.

When they were finally able to get out of the "mad-house" as Serenity called it, the two Granger ladies walked into _Witches Brew_ a small café next door to Serenity's shop, which was owned by one of Serenity's oldest and dearest friends, Ariana Tidal. Serenity took Hermione into the back room where they found a shell-shocked Ariana staring at a copy of The Daily Prophet.

"Ari? What's wrong? You look as though someone just walked over your grave."

"He's out. He got out somehow." Replied Ariana in a voice barely above a whisper, as she looked up at the concerned face of her best friend.

Slightly confused, Serenity took the paper from Ariana to see what had caused her friend to look as if she had seen a ghost. What she saw shocked her to the bone.

**Black on the Streets**

A report earlier today made by the Ministry of Magic

Announced the escape of Sirius Black, possibly the

Most dangerous wizard to be held in Azkaban.

"We don't know how he managed it" commented

Auror Andrew Blizbog "He's the first and only prisoner

to have ever escaped. We'll catch him though."

Black was sentenced to a life imprisonment after

murdering thirteen people with a single curse, including

former friend and _Hogwarts_ housemate, Peter Petigrew.

(_More on Sirius Black and Peter Petigrew on Page 13._)

Serenity stared at the paper a moment, then told Hermione to go out front and reserve a table for the three of them. After her young niece left, Serenity pulled Ariana from her chair and into a tight hug, where Ariana began to sob into the silver-headed woman's shoulder.

"Shush now. I'm here, don't you worry. We'll get through this just as we did before."

After a few more sniffles and hiccups, the two women went out front to join Hermione, though both were upset, the put on a brave face in front of the young girl and ordered lunch.

* * *

Well, there you have it. Took me forever to get it up huh? I'm really sorry about that, but it couldn't be helped. As it says in my profile, real life has been kicking my butt, and the disk with ALL the things I had written decided to die. I had to re-write this whole chapter from scratch, because I hadn't put it in a notebook like I usually do. So this isn't what I had originally had, but I think it's better. I have a better idea of where I'm going with this, now that I have it in a notebook with notes to myself in it. As for my other story, I may take it down, or I may re-work it like I did with Christmas Angel. I just don't know yet. Tell me what you think, but for sure I want to finish this story, and perhaps I'll write Sirius and Ariana's story after this one is complete. Who knows what I'll do next. 

Well kiddies, Review and let me know what you think, heck offer ideas, I love em'. And as for you flamers out there… Why the HELL read my story if you don't like it? If you do decide to flame me I will take action. I'm just that much of a bitch but if you like my story then thanks bunches and stay tuned!

Hellcat


	4. Note and a Sneak peek

Hey all you kiddies out there in Fanfic land! Yeah, it's me. Now before you start with the death threats and whatnot, I'll tell you that I have been working on the next part, albeit slowly, but I do have a life. I could put up what I have, but seeing as I have what my friends call an OCD about my creations, I'm not satisfied with it yet. Therefore refuse to put it up until I basically get to the point of saying "fuck it" after I look over it for the billionth time. But when that time comes I'll take this down and replace it with the actual chapter. Until then here's a little morsel of what I got. Hehehehe... just don't try and kill me because of it.

* * *

"Remus, I know you're wrong about this. If you walk out that door I want you to remember this at least. I love you and I will wait for you until my last dying breath." 

He paused with his hand resting on the doorknob. He could tell by the quiver in her voice that he would find tears glistening in her silvery-blue eyes. That is, if he had the courage to turn and face her. He didn't. He never could stand to see his "little sprite" cry, and knowing that he was the cause of her tears made it that much more unbearable. Remus gathered just enough courage to whisper a response to her words.

"Move on Serenity. Find someone to make you happy, someone who is able to take care of you properly. You deserve that much at the very least." He opened the door and walked out, closing it softly behind him before leaning against it for a moment, gathering his nerves for a moment. He walked down and out of _The Leaky Cauldron_, but not before hearing Serenity's faint reply.

"But you're the only one who could ever make me happy Remus."

* * *

Hehehe... there it is. Now I know you are going 'NOOOOO HOW CAN YOU TEASE LIKE THAT?' the answer is simple. Because I can. I know I'm evil but like I said, I'm not satified with the rest of it yet. Personally I don't think I have enough for it to be another chapter at this point, so I want to add more. If you guys have any ideas you'd like to maybe see in this story, go ahead and contact me and let me know.

Ciao for now kiddies!

Hellcat


End file.
